dashing through the snow
by thefourteenthdarkone
Summary: It's snowing in Fiore, and Wendy and Chelia intend to take full advantage.


**my gift for luce-dragneel for ftsecretsanta on tumblr!**

Wendy Marvell was _cold_. And not the cute, "oh haha my ears are red" cold - she swore she could feel ice crystals forming on her cheeks, and the snow falling from the sky and melting on (and consequently drenching) her scarf and mittens were not helping matters. She had forsaken her waterproof gloves for woolly ones that made it easier to pack snowballs together, a decision she was now regretting. The lecture Charle was going to give her when she and Chelia returned to the Lamia Scale guildhall was sadly already a grim certainty. _At least we'll get hot chocolate while she rants,_ Wendy thought with a sigh. Hot chocolate sounded like an excellent idea at the moment, in fact.

"Chelia! Want to head in?" she called to her friend, who was busy making a pyramid out of snow, using her wind magic to smooth it down. Wendy had woken up this morning to a beautiful (and very tall) blanket of white snow covering Margaret Town and had almost immediately gotten an excited call from Chelia, already outside, yelling at her to "come to the town outskirts right now so we can play in the snow Wendy there's so much when we opened the front door this morning a whole pile fell into the house!" Wendy, of course, had instantly been out of bed and pulling on her snow gear as fast as she could. Charle had flown her to the edge of Margaret, where there were miles of clean, undisturbed snow to roll around in. She and Chelia had been at it had been at it for hours and hours by now.

Chelia looked up from her snow pyramid and gave Wendy a pleading look. "C'mon, just a few more minutes? If you help me we can finish the pyramid super fast and then we can sit in it!"

"It's cooooold though…." Another pleading look went her way, this time with fluttered eyelashes. Wendy was not a stubborn person in the first place, and Chelia's being _adorable_ did not help matters. Reluctantly, she ran over to the snow pyramid, causing a huge grin to break out on the other girl's face.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Chelia promised, already turning back to the snow pyramid. It was definitely not a normal child's snow sculpture, considering it was at least five feet high already and had a base easily big enough to fit both of them, if they squished. Chelia's ability to lift large pieces of snow and ice, pack them together and mold them, and then stick them to the top with her air magic was making this a quite impressive structure. Of course, if she wasn't paying attention, she could easily drop the piece - which is what she proceeded (accidentally, of course!) to do, about five minutes after Wendy started helping her.

"Aah!" Wendy screeched as the snow fell into the crack between her neck and her coat, sliding down her back in cold agony. Now not only was her scarf soaked, but her shirt was too, not to mention the snow now all over her face! She instinctively tried to use her mittens to wipe off her face, but as her mittens were even wetter and colder then the rest of her, this just made things worse. Chelia was trying to ask "Are you okay!?" and looked concerned through her hysterical laughter. As she leaned over to check if Wendy, who had fallen over from the impact of the snow hitting her and was now sitting on the ground next to the pyramid, was alright, Wendy grinned internally to herself, one mitten sliding over to pick up some of the snow. _Payback time._

As soon as Chelia got close to Wendy's face, she received a giant handful of snow directly to her face, and by the time she cleared it off after shrieking Wendy had already taken off in the other direction, laughing. "Oh, it's on!" Chelia yelled after her, beginning to run and form a snowball to fling at the same time. Wendy was fast, but Chelia wasn't slow either, and she had great precision when throwing - the snowball struck Wendy in the back, causing her to jump. "Hey!" It was Chelia's turn to run now, as Wendy waved an arm, creating a gust of wind that caused several snowballs from the stockpile Chelia had made by the pyramid to fly directly at Chelia at high speeds. Wendy cackled as her friend was forced to do several very strange acrobatic movements to dodge them.

Wendy, however, was not the only one with wind magic. Dodging the last snowball (she had been hit by several), Chelia turned to Wendy and grinned maliciously. Kicking up the wind, she formed a huge snow tornado under herself and armed with several snowballs, made a vengeful beeline for Wendy, leaving what looked like a blizzard in her wake. The other girl let out a loud scream and began to run, but she wasn't nearly fast enough to outrun the tornado, and Chelia eventually tackled her directly into the now-ruined snow pyramid, both of them sinking into the snow.

Chelia stuck her face right in Wendy's and grinned a huge grin. "I win!" she proclaimed dramatically - before noticing that Wendy's cheeks were extremely pink, and it definitely wasn't just from the cold. Chelia suddenly became _very_ aware of the fact that she was directly on top of Wendy, and that their faces were only about an inch apart, and fell silent.

The two stared at each other for several, _agonizing_ seconds, as both their brains began to run through every possible way this scenario could ruin their friendship….and then Chelia's hands, the only things holding her above Wendy, slipped on the snow they were on which had become slick from being pressed down so hard, and the two went tumbling down the mountain of snow giggling wildly (and Chelia's mouth may have been a _bit too close_ to Wendy's still pink cheeks) and they fell laughing into the snowbank at the bottom clutching each other's arms for dear life.

Brushing the hair out of her friend's face, still laughing, Chelia said quietly, "You know, it really sucks that Fairy Tail broke up - but at least I get to spend time with you all the time now, right?"

Wendy's smile was the only answer she needed.

 **do leave a review if you liked it! also hmu at .com *finger guns***


End file.
